


Wartime Escapades

by xensilverquill



Series: From Darkness We Rise [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team Villain, Villains Being Cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xensilverquill/pseuds/xensilverquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Very little truly frightened Ganondorf’s two lieutenants. </p>
<p>"And yet the pained roar of their master chilled them to the core."</p>
<p>Or, "In Which Dodongos Are a Great Nuisance Indeed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wartime Escapades

**"GAAAH!"**

Very little truly frightened Ganondorf's two lieutenants. Ghirahim was a demon lord, and the bloody, gruesome customs and scenes of the Underworld had been so commonplace as to be boring. Zant himself dealt a massacre on a daily basis to their enemies and would be phased by nothing if it meant pleasing the Gerudo warlord. They were both warriors of the highest caliber, crafted and honed by the fire of battle.

And yet, in spite of that, the pained roar of their master chilled them to the core.

Dodongos were fairly common around the fiery mountains that encompassed the Kakariko province and the Gerudo desert beyond. Naturally, a handful of King-sized beasts called the range home, but they were always of the solitary and territorial sort. Witnessing two together was exceedingly rare. Any more was unheard of. 

Fate, however, was a cruel wench today, for three overgrown lizards were now bearing down upon Ganondorf. He and a band of bulbins had been harrying one into submission when two other Kings had sprung like apparitions from the ground beneath their feet. In a spray of sand and flame, half of the legion had been incinerated in but an instant. The Gerudo himself had been sent flying back, and the precious few seconds he had to right himself were more than enough for the three behemoths to recoup.

The demon king was a force to be reckoned with indeed, but even he could not so easily take on three Kings by himself. Just when he would manage to bring one beast to its knees, one of the others would try to fry him to a crisp. Throwing up magical shields and jumping to and fro kept him out of their clutches for a while, but all the avoiding and evading was a steady, powerful drain on his resources.

So it was only a matter of time - when he was taking a half-second to catch his breath - before one beast threw its claws down in a lethal arch across the front of Ganondorf's armor. The thick metal was ripped apart like so much paper under the dodongo's strength, and he was knocked flat on his back. As he fell, the tip of one claw sliced a perpendicular path across his face. A few inches closer and it would have blinded him or opened his skull. He cried out then, his mask of invincibility breaking in the face of the onslaught.

When Zant saw his master fall - when the Gerudo did not get up - his heart fell, a lead weight in his stomach. His feet were moving before he was conscious of the motion. The tide enemy monsters melted before his advance, his scimitars cutting through them like so much water. The Twili spared not a glance for them, for only a single thought possessed him in that moment -  **to save his master**.

"Zant!" The sword spirit was a pale streak as he teleported his way through the throng. Though he was surely focused on the task at hand, Zant could see his own fear mirrored in Ghirahim's dark eyes, the desperation that added inhuman speed to his step.

The demon shouted quick orders to his partner as he blipped in and out of existence. "Retrieve our master! Get him to safety!" Black daggers and knives appeared around, forming a sharp and deadly fog as they closed in on the kings. "My troops and I will apprehend the brutes! Now go!!"

Merely grunting in ascent, Zant leaned into his stride. He moved so fast that one little stumble would have sent him crashing into the ground, and nearly did once or twice. Only the fierce determination burning in his gut to get to the Gerudo in time kept him on track. 

He skidded on to the scene not a moment too soon. The three dodongo kings were closing in the prone and bleeding form of his master. Bright fire burned as the back of their throats as they readied for a final, devastating blow to the seiging warlord. Zant leaped over the red bejeweled spine of one beast, muttering a hurried spell as he sailed through the air.

The red Twilit shield came up as he landed next to Ganondorf. He threw himself over his master's body, enveloping them both within the protective dome of his magic. Gritting his teeth and bracing himself, he put everything he had into maintaining the shield. White hot flames bore down upon him from all sides and threatened to crack his defenses.

Yet he could not give in. No, he refused! His master's life depended upon him now. Zant could not, would not do anything less than give his life in exchange, if it came to that. He would defend the warlord at all costs, would save Ganondorf, just as his master had saved him countless times before.

At least however, the firey blasts died down to a simmer that would not melt the flesh off their bones. Wasting no time, the Twili turned to the unconscious form of the Gerudo. Calling upon his power once more, he slide his arms beneath his master before hoisting him up high. Aided by his magic, carrying the heavy weight of the warlord was only somewhat difficult. Then, with Ganondorf in tow, he ran like a keese out of Hell.

"[Don't worry, my lord, I've got you!]" he shouted over the roars of the kings and Ghirahim's war cries and the general chaos of battle. (In his blind haste, it hardly occurred to Twili that he had slipped into his mother tongue and that his words were falling upon deaf ears.) As they fled the battle, Zant made a silent promise to them both: that, if he was ever needed, he would forever and always protect his master with his life.

Always.

* * *

Hours later, when the fight ended victoriously on their part, the Gerudo finally began to stir. Both of his lieutenants kneeled quietly and expectantly at his bedside. A relieved smirk of a smile slanted Ghirahim's face to see the warlord would wake up and recover. Zant was just elated to see his master in general. Were he a wolfos, his tail would have been wagging like mad.

"By the shadows, if I ever have to see another damned dodongo..." he groaned. Ganondorf sat up, pressing a hand to the bandages wrapped beneath his eyes and wincing ever so slightly. He looked blearily upon his two minions, their pleased expressions telling him enough of the goings-on whilst he had been unconscious. Ever the efficient warlord, he got straight to the point. "So, the beasts are slain then?"

"Indeed, master!" Ghirahim twittered, pushing his hair back as he preened. He was pleased with his work and was not shy about letting it be known. "The lizards were subdued and butchered in short order. We have the hides, of course, and the hordes will din well tonight on dodongo flesh."

"Hm," Nodding once, he finally turned his gaze on his other minion. Tilting his head to one side, there was the faintest tug of a knowing smile on his lips. Ganondorf asked no questions of the Twili. There was no need.

Placing a large hand upon Zant's shoulder, he physically drew his minion nearer to him. The Twili gasped, but did as he was bidden. Not daring to make a move without his master's express permission, he could hardly believe it as the Gerudo held the smaller man's face against his broad, naked shoulder. Zant peered up at Ganondorf, a hesitant question in his eyes. A brief nod - a silent "you may" - was the only indication he needed.

Zant buried his face in the crook of his master's neck. Eager purrs echoed from his chest as he pressed his mouth against the warm skin. His  _shuu'sen_  -registered the dark, warm heat signature that belonged only to the Gerudo. He nuzzled his master from the hollow of his throat and up to his ear, just barely restraining himself as Ganondorf indulged him in the sweet act of Twili communion.

Ghirahim was just as surprised to be drawn into the same closeness, but he was no less pleased. Long fingers moved through his hair and he leaned into the touch. The euphoric thrum was almost too much for him as Ganondorf's contact called upon the ancient bond of master and sword.

"I am proud of you, my fine warriors," their master rumbled so that only they could hear ear, a light chuckle to his voice. "You have both done very well today. Yes, very well indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Twili Language:
> 
> \- shuu'sen = heat-sensing organs at the corners of one's lips


End file.
